Luigi and Luise's Mansion: Revenge of the Ghosts
by Diamonda
Summary: King Boo strikes back to get his revenge on Luigi only this time he's not alone and he plans to do more then just capture Mario, he captures everyone else as well. But Luigi isn't alone either. Join Luigi and Luise as they rescues their friends and their loved ones. Read and Review
1. Prologue

**Heyyyyy... I know what you're thinking I haven't written in a long time ( like 2 months ) that's cause I had lots of school stuff and I lost my notebook that had my er Mario 3D World story in it so I've been working on another story in the mean time to substitute till then. So without further ado I present to you Luigi and Luise's Mansion: Revenge of the Ghosts...**

* * *

**Prologue**

"Master your plan is ready to be put into action."

"Good job Boonita, go and alert the rest of the rest of Boos and Boolines."

Boonita bowed to her master and then exited the room. King Boo floated back and forth hoping his plan would work this time."I need to get of that pesky green plumber, Luigi, for once and for all," he muttered.

"And don't forget his cousin Luise, she need to be exterminated as well."

King Boo turned around to see his wife, Queen Booline, floating over him.

"Of course my dear, I would never forget anything you ask me do."

Queen Booline smiled and left the room. King Boo continued to float back and thought about his plan even more. If I want to succeed, he thought, I need to capture _him_ first. King Boo smiled evily and let out a laugh.

**There's the first part the next chapter will be letting you know who's in the story and will be posted Friday (hopefully) and then the story will officially begin Sunday and will be updated 1-3 times a week so don't get the pitchforks yet. ;-) **

**P.s. I know this short but the chapters will get longer.**


	2. Characters

**See which characters will be in the story!**

* * *

**These chacters below belong to Nintendo**

**Luigi: A shy hero who is always in his brother's shadow**

**Mario: The hero of the mushroom kingdom**

**Peach: Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom**

**Daisy: Princess of Sarsaland**

**Toad: Good old Toad**

**Rosalina: Princess of the Galaxies and mother of all lumas**

**Professor E. Gadd: Scientist**

**King Boo: Luigi's Rival and king of all boos**

**Bowser: king of darklands and Mario's enemy**

**Wario: Mario's Rival**

**Waluigi: Luigi's rival**

* * *

**These characters belong to me**

**Maria: Mario's cousin who is just like him**

**Luise: Luigi's cousin who is not so shy and a bit foolish**

**Peter: Peach's male version from another dimension**

**Davis: Daisy's male version from another dimension**

**Rossline: Rosalina's childhood friend**

**Professor E. Gall: E. Gadd's sister**

**Queen Booline: King Boo's wife**

**Princess Bow: king boo and queen booline's daughter**

**Waria: Maria's Rival**

**WaLuise: Luise's rival**

* * *

**Boos belong to Nintendo but I will be giving boos their own unique personalities same for boolines except they belong to me. First official chapter will be posted tomorrow!**


	3. Chapter 1 It begins

**First official chapter yay!**

* * *

It was October 20th, eleven days before Halloween was here. The wind blew softly and leaves rode on the breeze. The wind carride the leaves along until it dropped them onto the grass in front of a very large mansion. The mansion was a pearly white with green outlines here and there and an L at the top. There was no sound to be heard from within as a figure in a cloak approached the door and knocked. Once, twice, three times that person knocked on the door when no one answered **she** proceeded to pick the lock. The door opened and she entered.

"BOO!"

"Ahh!"

Luise fell backwards and her cloak flew away with the wind.

"Cousin Luigi, that was not nice at all!" She scolded in her British accent.

"Well then maybe you-a better not try to-a break into my house again!" Luigi replied laughing in his Italian accent.

"Luigi you don't understand, I have bad news regarding Mister Elvin Gadd!"

Luigi suddenly became very serious."Come, and let us talk-a about this."

* * *

Luigi was sat there thinking about what Luise had just told him.

"Luigi I know this must be hard for you to take in but it's true, King Boo has come to exact his revenge and he has captured to make sure you can't come after him because he knows you cannot beat him without ."

"No Luise it's not that I can't it's that Professor E. Gadd is like the father I never had, a bit coo coo but trustworthy. He also once told I'm like a son to him." Luigi said quietly."So even though the odds are against me it has never stopped ."

"Wait, you seriously aren't thinking about going after him, are you?" Luise asked.

The look in Luigi's eye told her the answer to her question. She watched as Luigi walked over to his closet and the poltergust sighed

"Well if you're going," she said,"then so am I."

Luigi looked at her and nodded as he turned back to continue to look for anything they may need.

* * *

**Did you like? I hope so! Remember to leave a review! ;-)**


	4. Chapter 2 Rescuekind of

**Update time! Yay!**

* * *

Luise's pov (just cause I feel like doing first person view)

* * *

I sling the poltergust Luigi gave me over my shoulders and grab the dark light device in my hand.

"And how does this work?" I asked.

"For the last-a time you-a hold R to suck and-a L to blow and push X to use the dark lithat device," he said.

I nod slowly and try not to think about the fact we might possibly run into... boolines. I shivered. I absolutely **hated **boolines. They were the female version of boos but if you looked at them the would rapidly start going after you. You had to nit be looking at them but not looking at them made Luise nervous.

"Hey you, Luise are you-a okay?"

"Y-yes," I replied looking over at my cousin who was equipped with the most recent ghost hunting technology and gear.

"Let's-a go!"

* * *

**Third person pov**

* * *

Luise watched as Luigi fiddled around a bit with the tv.

"What are you doing?"she asked.

But before Luigi could answer, they were suddenly pixelated into Professor E. Gadd's lab.

"Luise I-a think I-a found Professor E. Gadd."

Luise turned around and saw the portrait of the professor on the wall.

"How?"

Luigi took out his dark light device and pointed it at the painting. Luise watched in amazement as the professor fell right out painting.

"Luigi, my boy I knew you would come and rescue me!" Professor E. Gadd did a happy little dance and then noticed Luise. "My goodness! Who is this young lady?"

Luise recovered her voice and replied," I'm Luigi's cousin, Luise, and I'm here with him because... Queen Booline is working with King Boo and she has kidnapped my sister Maria."

"Well then it's a good-"

Suddenly the lights flashed off and Luise screamed.

* * *

**Luigi's pov**

* * *

"Luise are you-a okay?" I called out.

I felt a cold breeze and I started shaking. I turned to see what was causing the breeze but I saw no one there.

"Welcome to your grave Luigi..."

Luigi's eyes widened as he was suddenly attacked.

* * *

**Luise's pov(again)**

* * *

The lights came back on 30 seconds later and hung my head down feeling embarrassed. As I did I saw Luigi lieing on the floor.

"Luigi!"

I quickly rushed over to him, pushing a side a shocked professor. I knelt next to him and checked his pluse. I panicked when I didn't find it. Just then, Luigi started coughing and slowly got up.

"Luigi your alive!" I hugged him but cringed when I realized how cold his skin was.

"Of course I-a am alive, did you-a think I-a just dead?"

He started laughing, but it wasn't his usual laugh, there was something off about it. also seemed a bit concerned. Luigi stopped laughing.

"Will you please stop looking at me, it makes me feel nervous."

"Um ok, Let's just start planning our attack on King Boo and Queen Booline," I said confused.

Luigi nodded and then turned around to start devising a plan. I was worried about him. What happened that changed him so... suddenly...

* * *

**What happened to Luigi? Find out in the next episode of dragon ball z! Or in a few days when I update. Review! ;-)**


	5. Chapter 3 Soccer with some ghosts

**Another update yay! Also this was inspired by the fifa world cup. So let the goals begin!**

* * *

Luise looked over at Luigi. He was examining the poltergust and making sure nothing was wrong with it. Luise was really worried about what had just happened. She sighed and lookefd around the parlor once more. It was a small room with a grandfather clock, two chairs, a couple of desks, a fireplace and a record player.

"Hey Luigi do you want to play some music?"

"No thank I'm-a okay."

"Then what do you want to do then?"Luise asked.

"Hm how about a soccer game?" Luigi answered.

"But there's only two of us, well three if you count ."

and said,"How about a soccer game with some ghosts?"

Luise stared at Luigi.

"Luise please stop looking at me... like that," Luigi nervously replied." my idea sounds crazy but ghosts in Evershade Valley are quite nice thanks to the Dark Moon."

"Very well, where shall we play?"

* * *

Luise dearly regretted her choice. Luigi had suggested the patio and had then led her there where some ghosts where already playing soccer and had been more than happy to let them play. Luise's team consisted of sneakers and slammers. They were called the sneaky slammers... anyway the sneakers were defenders while the slammers were attackers ans she... goalie.

Luigi played goalie for the other team the green hiders. The greenies were attackers and the hiders defenders. Even showed up to be referee.

"All right humans and ghosts, I want a clean fight and fair game, so Luigi my boy, take it easy on your cousin,"said professor E. Gadd laughing.

Luise sighed. Even Mr. Gadd didn't think she was capable of much. The game started and her team quickly took the lead. The slammers were quite bulky and had an advantage over the greenies. They scored a goal and kept it like this for almost the rest of the game.

Then two minutes until the game was over, a greenie got lucky and headbutt the ball past Luise and into the goal. The green hiders cheered. The game was forced into overtime. Both teams played their best. Then it happened, a green hit the ball and it went sailing... right through Luise's hands.

"What the, Mr, Gadd isn't this against the rules to use ghost physics?"

"Well not really," he replied tapping his chin,"then again ghosts don't normally play soccer."

Luise picked up ball ans hoped her team could tie the game. She threw the ball in and watched. Then a slammer did the same thing the greenie did. It sailed straight for the goal... and... Luigi, caught it?

"Luigi how did you do that?"

"Uh, lucky catch?"

Luise walked over to Luigi."What are you hiding Luigi?" She asked.

Luigi opened his mouth to answer but he was interrupted as boo flew right over their heads.

"Hello.I'm Boo jour so say hi to your doom!"

The boo flew right at them and Luigi punched it in the face? The boo flew back a bit dazed Luise grabbed poltergust that was next to goalie and vacuumed it up.

"He's fighting back," Luigi mumbled.

"What was that Luigi?" Luise asked a bit concerned.

"Uh nothing just talking to myself."

"Criminy we need to do something fast!" E. Gadd yelled.

Luise turned around with her eyes opened wide. She had forgotten about him.

"Come on you two we need to start planning to save your siblings!"

They said good bye to ghosts and went back to lab. On the way back Luise wondered on how Luigi managed to make contact with the boo...

* * *

**How am I doing? Please review, I see that people are viewing it but aren't really review except for one person. Thank you RandomJunk13! You are awesome! Pretty please review with a boo on top!**


	6. Chapter 4 A turn of events for Luise

**Hi and welcome back to another episode wait what? I mean chapter! Anyway the story is really going to start progressing from here so hold to your hats and don't let any ghosts take it from you!**

* * *

After the whole soccer incident, Luise had been keeping a close eye on Luigi. He seemed to have turned back to his old self but Luise wasn't going to let herself be fooled again.

"Hey Luigi!" She said as she glomped her cousin.

"Ah! Luise I-a can't breathe!" Luigi gasped.

"Whoops!"

Luise watched Luigi get up from his chair in the parlor. _ He has a pulse again. _she thought.

"Why don't you-a go and hang out with ' ' Luise?"

"Huh?" Lusie replied coming back to reality."Sure why not I guess."

She left Luigi in the parlor and set off to find E. Gadd. Ten minutes later she found him in patio talking to a... ghost? No wait, he was handing the ghost a flower!

"I uh got this for you Herlina," he said shyly.(A/N I think thats her name)

The ghost, Herlina took the flower and gave a peck on the cheek. He started blushing furiously. Why, he was reder than a tomato! Herlina also seemed to be blushing when she asked him him if he would like to join her and her sisters for some ghost tea. Luise slowly backed away from the patio and back into the kitchen.

"Eek!"

It the kitchen there were a couple of ghost chefs and two ghost waiters. They waved at her and she hesitated before waving back. She went though the library and then upstairs to the parlor.

"Luigi this house is infested with gh-"

"Hey Luise meet The Floating Whirlindas and Melody Pianissisa!"

Luise stood there with her mouth wide open as she witnessed Luigi dancing with a ghost girl.

"But I thought the ghosts wanted to kill us," she said flabbergasted.

"Well the ghosts of-a Evershade Valley are-a peaceful and get along fine with us-a humans," Luigi replied as he twirled Melody.

"And besides Luigi here is quite charming and has a delicate ear for music," Melody swooned.

Luigi's face turned red as he continued dancing. Luise couldn't hide her laughter as she watched Luigi.

"Well Luigi, it seems as though you finally managed to get a girl."

He gave her his signature 'death stare' before finishing the dance.

"I will be in the library if you need me," Melody said blowing a kiss at Luigi.

"Don't tell me your hitting on her like is hitting on 'Herlina'."

Before Luigi could answer however, they felt a rumbling from beneath them. The rumbling got stronger and then stopped.

"Luigi, Luise!" said running in."I fear the boos know we are and are going to blow up my house!"

"What do we do?"

"Lucky for us when I had them build a mansion for Luigi, I also had a lab built beneath."

"You-a what!?" Luigi yelled.

"Luigi my boy I did it in case of an emergency like this one, anywho the ghosts can flee to any of the other mansions and hide there for now, we need to get out quickly!" E. Gadd screamed back.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Luise exclaimed.

wasted no time in getting them to the nearest pixelator and pixelated out of there. And not a moment too soon either. The Gloomy Manor blew up in a huge explosion as the ghosts fled to other places.

"Gah!"

Luise stood up and saw that she had landed on Luigi.

"I-a feel like a pancake, uh..." luigi said and then passed out.

"Don't worry he'll be fine."

Luise jumped at the sound of 's voice. She turned around to see him right behind her. She about to ask him how he got there so quickly but decided against it. This guy probably had an invention of his that did that for him.

"Luise while your cousin wakes up why don't we get you geared up for the adventure ahead of you?"

Luise sighed and followed him to table that contained a bunch of weird gadgets on top.

"You will need the poltergust 20000, one of my special ghost stunning flashlights, a Dark-light device and these element medals." handed each the items to her as he listed them off.

"So I just use the fl-"

"BOO!"

"Eek!"

Luise instinctively flashed the ghost and started using the vacuum to suck it up.

"Owie my nose!"

Luise opened her eyes and saw she was vacuuming Luigi's... nose.

"..."

"..."

"..."

Luise turned off the poltergust off and looked at Luigi."Why. Did. You. Scare. Me."

"I-a was just testing your reflexes," Luigi said all while rubbing his nose.

"Just get your stuff and let go save our siblings."

* * *

**I was laughing really hard at the end XD I hope you were too. Next update this Saturday! I need to continue my intense research by playing Luigi's Mansion Dark Moon and watch a let's play of the first one. Thats why there's more ghost er characters. Please Review!**


	7. Chapter 5 A short chapter reallllly shor

**So tired... zzzzzzzzzzz sorry for long delay here is next chapter sorry it is kinda short next chapter will be ****longer. Until then I hope the crickets out side cease to exist. Zzzzzzzzz...**

* * *

After the incident with poltergust and Luigi's nose everyone got together to start formulating a plan to save Mario and Maria.

"I just have one question,"Luise said."Why were the ghosts in the gloomy manor so friendly?"

"After further research with the dark moon I decided to release the ghost that were in paintings from them though most ghost were impacted by the dark moon's pacifing effect some ghosts remained unchanged." explained .

"So not all ghosts will help us?"

"I'm afraid not."

spun around in his chair before facing them again. He straightened his glasses and looked at he whistled. Luise stood there confused then a ghostly dog came in through the wall and started licking face while the old coot was laughing like a manic. Then he jumped over to Luigi and finally Luise.

"Eek! Stop that tickles!" Luise exclaimed as the polterpup licked her face.

He jumped back on the floor and started wagging his tail. Luise wiped the slobber off her face and looked at His glasses were crooked and that made his look drunk. Luigi was there just petting the polterpup and calling him a good doggy.

"Luigi your dog is cute but can he not lick my face?"

Luigi rolled his eyes and told the pup to behave.

"He kinda reminds me of Yoshi." Luigi remarked.

"Can yoshis eat ghosts?"

"No but he can turn boos into platforms with his... puke."

"..."

Luigi took his hat off and nervous rubbed the back of his head as he awaited Luise's response to this.

Luise was rather grossed out at this piece of information but regardless asked "do you think we can get yoshi to help us?"

and Luigi pondered the idea.

"I guess."

"I think not."

They looked at each other.

"Luigi my boy dont you think it would be dangerous for a defenseless ally to help us on such thing?" asked.

"Yoshi is not 'defenceless' he is-a butt kicking machine!" Luigi replied." and i'll prove it by getting him to help us."

* * *

**Soery is short but I need more sleep next chapter soon and longer and yoshi hopefully monday or even tomorrow i**


	8. Chapter 6 Yoshi!

**Hey guys heres another chapter that is is better than the last by a long shot. I will try to update again before I go out of town for a few days so this chapter and the next will be as long as possible each. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Luigi are you sure this is a good idea?"

"I-a am absolutely sure-a," Luigi replied.

Luise sighed as she got on the back of the standard bike. Sometimes her cousin could be so persistent when it came to stuff like this. At least they had the Metal wheels on the bike and the standard glider just in case they had to glide down cliffs and such.

"Alright hold-a on Luise!"

Luise snappped out of her daydream and hugged Luigi as the bike started moving. She thought about how embarrassing this was for her as her cap fell down over her eyes. She was tempted to fix it but decided against it considering how fast they were moving.

"Luigi if Yoshi agrees to come with us on this 'adventure' can't he just eat the ghosts instead?" Luise asked

"You-a mean like pac-man?"

"Or he can also use a poltergust too no?"

Luigi laughed at this. Luise blushed and felt embarrassed at her silly idea. But it quickly turned too anger as she realised that Luigi was laughing at her.

"Stop laughing at me!"She exclaimed.

Luigi quickly stopped laughing and muttered a faint sorry. They both remained quiet the of the way. No one said anything as Yoshi's Valley loomed into view. Luigi braked and Luise quickly hopped off so she could straighten her cap.

"Luigi can I ask you someting?" Luise asked timidly.

Luigi smiled and replied, "Sure-a what is it?"

"Why have you been acting so strangely lately and the other day we were playing soccer, you caught the ball and punched a boo in the face."

Luigi's mustache seemed to droop as he heard her day this.

"I-a don't want to talk about it right now maybe some other time."

"O-k..."

Luise looked down as an awkward silence descended upon them. Luigi tied the bike to near by tree and motioned towards the entrance. Luise followed her cousin reluctantly into Yoshi Valley, upset that Luigi hadn't told her anything yet.

"Yoshi!"

Luisi quickly looked up as a green yoshi, Yoshi, ran up to them.

"Yoshi!"

"Good to-a see you-a too Yoshi," Luigi replied.

"Luigi you speak yoshi?"

Luigi nodded."I-a raised Yoshi when he was-a baby yoshi and-a became familiar with his-a language."

Luigi and Yoshi began chatting and Luise stood there not understanding a single word they were saying.

"Yoshi!"

Luigi turned back towards Luise with a grin on his face."He-a said he will-a help us."

"Really? Yay!" Luise did a little twirl and smiled widely knowing things had just gotten easier.

The trio headed back towards bunker ready to fight ghosts. When they got there however...

"Luigi! Some pesky greenies took the poltergust!"

The trio of ghost hunters sighed and groaned at the news.

"Yoshi," Yoshi complained.

"Hmm I see you brought your friend, this would be a good way to see whether or not he is cut for this," E,Gadd pondered.

Yoshi looked at and said something to Luigi. Luigi nodded.

"We will prove he is cut out for this right Luise?"

"Of course!" Luise replied even though she had only known Yoshi for about an hour.

The trio took off with the other poltergust in search of the greenies.

"Heh he, now we will see if this Yoshi guy dinosaur thing is cut out for this," E,Gadd laughed,"for the boos don't fear a shoe wielded by a fat italian plumer but a vacuum wielded by skinny italian plumber!"*****

* * *

**"** never bothered to tell us where they went," Luise pouted.(did I spell that right?)

Luigi thought for a moment and then whistled. Almost immediately the polterpup appeared out of thin air.

"Good doggy! Now sniff out those-a greenies!"

Luise and Yoshi followed Luigi and the polterpup to the remains of the Gloomy Manor.

"Look there are the greenies!" Luise exclaimed.

Indeed they were. Two greenies floated above midair looking very confused and then scared as the polterpup jumped on one.

"Ahhh!" The greenie screamed.

"No! Bad doggy! Off the-a greenie!"

The polterpup jumped off and rolled over which Luise thought was cute and Yoshi was confused. The greenie shook his fist at the polterpup while the laughed.

"We are sorry but did you by chance take the poltergust? We kinda need it," Luise asked.

The greenies nodded and began making signs with their hands. Luigi and Luise looked at the greenies dumbstruck.

"Hmm, Yoshi?"

The greenies turned towards Yoshi and nodded excitedly.

"So you-a took the poltergust because E,Gadd asked you-a to test my friend-a here but then-a another ghost stole it and went into-a the cellar?" Luigi translated.

The greenies nodded and pointed at the cellar and began making faces.

"So this was a set up except for the poltergust got stolen for real," Luise concluded.

Luigi sighed."That-a cellar was not fun at all the-a last time I-a went down there."

"Didn't you have to fight a giant spider or something like that?" Luise asked.

Luigi nodded. Luise looked at the elevator, which was slightly still intact. Yoshi however was just trying to eat the ghosts who kept ran away and shaking their fist at him.

"Yoshi!"

Luigi sighed."You're right Yoshi we have to get that poltergust."

So the trio stepped into the elevator. Luigi looked real nervous as they did so. The elevator was still somehow able to play elevator music however the elevator quickly stopped, and then began descending at a neck breaking speed.

"Ahhhh!"

"Eeeeek!"

"Yoshi!"

The elevator crashed and sent them flying. They got up feeling quite dizzy. Luigi took out some refreshing herbs from him pocket and passed them around. The herbs quickly got rid of the dizzinesss.**

"Okay let's look for the ghost," Luise said gripping the poltergust they had.

"Found-a him!"

Luise and Yoshi walked over to Luigi was standing. There where several jars scattered around. There was also a ghost peeking out of one of the jars facing away from them.

"That's-a Jarvis," Luigi whispered.

"So we just head down there and suck him up with poltergust?"

"No we-a need to freeze him-a first."

"Yoshi!"

Luigi and Luise looked over to where Yoshi was standing. There was a freezer in the cellar? They walked over and opened it. Too their surprise there was ice in there.

"Okay here's the-a plan. Luise, you will-a suck up the ice into the-a poltergust then creep over to-a where Jarvis is and shoot the ice at-a him the use the poltergust to vacuum him up, any-a questions?"

Luise and Yoshi both shook their heads.

"Then let's a-go!"

* * *

*quote by chuggaaconroy from his Luigi's Mansion leta play

**item from dream team that cures statises including dizzy.

**Can you blame for wanting to play Dream team? I just got it and really wanted to play it I mean it is centered around Luigi and his dreams after all. Next chapter soon! Review!**


	9. Chapter 7 jarvis and peter

** guys I'm back after a week of school preparation! I got to meet my teacher yesterday! Sorry I forgot to update yesterday. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter. ;-)**

* * *

Luise slowly crept towards Jarvis who was facing away from her and looking at something else.

"Without the poltergust they will never be able to catch me," Jarvis mumbled,"and they won't be able to find the painting of that pink prince hidden here in the cellar."

"Oh yeah? Well say that to my face!"

Luise shot the ice at Jarvis and then immediately reversed the controls. She held on as Jarvis struggled to free himself. Luise held on for dear life hoping to catch the ghost.

"Luise don't-a let him drag you around, pull in the-a opposite direction!" Luigi yelled.

Luise pulled on the poltergust on back slowly edging back into a corner.

"King Boo didn't tell me there was another poltergust! Queen Booline also forgot to mention you. Nooooooooo!" Jarvis exclaimed as he was sucked into the poltergust.

"Serves you right."

"Luise!"

Luise looked up and saw that Luigi and Yoshi were running over towards her...rather quickly.

"Gah!" She exclaimed as Luigi glomped her.

"I'm-a so proud of you lil cuz."

Luise blushed when she heard her cousin say that as she hardly got any praise from anyone except her sister.

She freed herself from Luigi's grip and handed him the poltergust.

"I believe this is yours."

Luigi took the poltergust and put it on.

"It feels-a great to have this back."

"Hey Luigi I heard the ghost mention a 'pink prince' I think maybe its Peter also he mention King Boo and Queen Booline," Luise said.

Luigi put his hand on his chin and stood there deep in thought.

"Let's worry about them later and start looking for... Peter," he replied.

"Yoshi!"

The three searched through the cellar and various junk down there. They searched every nook and cranny they took down the curtains and even looked inside the suits of armor.

"Nothing! Where could his painting be!" Luise exclamied.

"Yoshi!"

Luigi walked over to where Yoshi was. He was pointing at a mirror. Luigi looked in the mirror and saw a painting of a man hanging on the opposite wall. Luigi turned around and saw nothing. He turned back and saw the painting.

"I-a wonder?"

He grabbed the dark-light device and flashed it on the wall. Spirit balls appeared and he vacuumed them up. Immediately afterward the painting appeared.

"Hey-a luise! I-a found Peter!"

Luise came running over to them.

"Why haven't you freed him yet!"she yelled.

"Oh uh, I-a forgot."

Luigi shone the dark-light device on the painting and watched as Peter fell out and onto the floor.

"Maria thanks so much for sa-, Luise!?"

The trio looked at him and started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Peter asked.

Luigi pointed to the mirror and Peter cautiously approched it.

"ALL RIGHT WHO DREW ON MY FACE!"

* * *

**Short chapter sorry. More next week! Review!**


End file.
